


Malibu and Starwberries

by thenukacolagirl



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenukacolagirl/pseuds/thenukacolagirl
Summary: Vera was the virtues and Lo was the vices.Poetically-and tragically-beautiful.
Relationships: Vera Reimoneq/MC, Vera x MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Malibu and Starwberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyofFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/gifts).



> One shot thats not really set by kind of set in canon for Nightbound in which my MC Lovota has a romantic, ill fated one night stand with Vera, taking place years before the set events of Nightbound. This is to LilyofChoices as a valentines fic giving thing I'm doing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Writing Playlist for this fic (recommend playing while reading):  
> Night Drive by Rob Simonsen
> 
> *any future Nightbound related fics aren't tied to this fic

_You’re so sexy when you beg. Look at you, begging for me and only me._

It’s one of many thoughts Lovota is having right now, probably her only _pure_ thought. Vera doesn’t belong with a woman like her. She’s too angelic, too guileless, a total opposite. Where Vera saw diplomacy and leadership, Lo saw deception and secrets to extort. 

Vera was the virtues and Lo was the vices.

Poetically-and tragically-beautiful.

It’s tragic because the night can’t last beyond this, if they’re lucky. It’s a one-time thing, they both know it. Never mind it’s one of those “what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas” kind of nights, the real reason is because they’d never work. Not when Lo has her life here in Vegas and Vera is here on a business related meeting and living her best life in New York. Fate allows one night to be together, to let the underlying sexual tension be released, but nothing more. 

_Maybe in another life we could have worked out._

“Lovota come on...please let me. P-please!” Vera gasps between her heavy breaths. She’s beautiful in her baby blue lace bra and coiled locks spread across the white satin pillowcases. She insisted the gloves remain on, Lo isn’t sure why but she won’t complain-they do feel quite nice against her fevered skin- because if it makes Vera feel more comfortable, well, that’s all that matters. 

Giving her a cocky grin, Lo kisses the inside of her thigh and bites on the skin. A sharp little tug that makes Vera moan. God, it’s like music straight from heaven. She continues peppering the area in little kisses, drawing moans after moans from both of them. Through the gloves, she can feel Vera’s nails rake through her hair and give it a few pulls. Oh _fuck_ does she know where to pull. It makes her body flush in heat and in between her legs grow wet. 

After planting a kiss on her innermost thigh, Lo draws away, admiring the dainty hickies blooming across Vera’s dark skin. Her eyes flicker up to see Vera biting down on her lip and cheeks flushed red. Her eyes are heavy lidded and fluttering between being open and closed, hands fumbling to find something new to cling to and settle on twisting up in the hotel bed sheets. She’s seen a lot of gorgeous women in her time (mainly college) but Vera…

Vera is a _goddess_ , a saint. And Lo would gladly worship her to the ends of earth and time.

“Aww… come on Ver,” she pouts, “I’m not ready for you to come yet. Hold on a little longer?”

“I’ve _been_ holding on you ass!” Vera hisses as Lo pushes her legs further apart. Shit, she’s so drenched already and starting to get it all over the sheets. It’s hot, so _fucking_ hot.

Playing the fool, Lo cocks her head to the side as she frowns. “Holding on to what, Vera? Is everything alright?” She climbs over her, caressing her cheek with one hand while placing her other hand above her pelvic region, languishly trailing fingers down towards her wet cunt. It makes Lo giggle, seeing Vera squirm in place and whine for her. Lo dips her head down and brushes her lips along Vera’s. They taste like strawberries with a hint of cherries.

“You taste like Malibu,” Vera mutters, “could taste it all night.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Lo teases, stroking her thumb across her heated cheek. 

It’s Vera who leans into the kiss first. They’ve been passing fleeting kisses all night but this… oh this kiss is _covetous_ . Teeth bite on flushed pink lips, tongues taste one another and moans fill the oasis that is their room. Lo likes-no- _loves_ that Vera grips her by the hair and hooks a leg around her waist. It brings them closer together and gives her the leverage to slide two fingers over her clit. It makes Vera groan audibly, hips bucking up into her fingers in attempt to get the relief she desires. 

Vera is the one to draw away from their heated kiss. Her lips red and plump from the biting.“Lovota! Lo please! Pl-please I’m so close!” Vera cries out, body tightening. “ _Fuck_ Lo please! I’m ri-right there! So close…” her words fade into a plethora of moans and groans.

_How can I say no to you? To someone as perfect as you? You deserve to let go. You deserve the world and I…_

_I can’t give it to you._

It’s a hard and cold truth to face. Knowing she can’t give Vera what she deserves. She can give her this moment, that much she can do. She can pleasure her until sunrise, wake up next to her and eat Mcdonald's breakfast food in bed but also drink mimosas because they’re classy. She can sweep Vera off her feet as they dance under the mock Eiffel Tower down at the Paris because by the gods above did she look so ethereal when she dances. It’s fucking effortless and unfair. 

But once again, fate is cruel and luck is just a four letter word to throw around. None of that will happen tomorrow, the day after, next week or ever. 

So she may as well give Vera the only thing she can and hope she’ll never forget it.

When Vera wraps her other leg around Lo’s waist it’s the final push. The catalyst. Lo rubs her clit in tight circles as she kisses down Vera’s face and across her throat. She sucks on her skin, wanting to leave as many hickies on Vera’s body so she’d be reminded of what happened for weeks to come. As Vera thrusts her hips against her fingers, she slides them down ever so slightly. They part her so easily, she’s just _so_ wet and Lo is loving every second of it. Her fingers fill her with ease. Sliding in and out in a pleasurable rhythm that keeps up with Vera’s hip thrusts. She feels her tighten around her fingers and coat them well. Lo wants to taste her again like she got to earlier, she’d probably taste sweeter a second time around.

When Vera’s body trembles before tensing Lo knows she’s found her tipping point. She just needs a push, a word, and it’s all over from there.

“ _Oh fuck_ … oh god Lo I’m gonna come!-” 

_Ah, music to my ears_.

Lo draws away from her neck and looks to Vera’s face. Their eyes locking onto one another. Lo doesn’t need to give her an answer, because they _both_ know it. It’s an intoxicating moment for her and Vera as well. The way her lover screams her name until they die into whispers. Feeling her come around her fingers and cover them. How her body tenses and untenses into shakes of pleasure. She lets Vera ride it out as long as she needs, as long as it takes. Lo showers her with affection and praise. Kisses dotting along her jawline, her free hand stroking back fallen locks of hair just so she can admire her face that’s full of bliss and riding out this orgasmic high. 

It’s what fate would have wanted.

Time becomes irrelevant to her, to them. Because at the end of it they lay together under new sheets and listen to the sounds of the city together. Lo propped up on her elbow, giving soft strokes down Vera’s arm as she gazes at the woman before her. 

Vera flashes her a tired smile and wistfully sighs. “You’re incredible”

Lo returns the smile, though it pains her to do so, knowing their night is drawing to a close. “I can say the same thing. Never met a girl like you. Don’t think I ever will again.”

The comment puts weight in the air. A weight she doesn’t like, and judging from how Vera cast her eyes away and stares off elsewhere, neither does she. Sighing, she reaches for her lover's hand and laces their fingers together. She strokes her glove with her thumb. 

_Say something, dumbass, anything. Tell her you want her. Tell her you want to have one more night. Just let her know you-_

“I won’t either,” Vera says breaking the silence, “and I meet a lot of interesting people. None of them compare to you, Lovota, none.”

Lo bites down on her lip as she shifts and lays her head to the pillow, eye level with Vera. “But you won't let anything happen after tonight, will you? Because we won’t work.”

The comment catches Vera off guard. There’s flashes of anger, following discomfort and disbelief before the acceptance comes over her. It's like the stages of grief. Fuck that would be better than this. “Lo look I really like you. I do. You’re smart, driven, have your life together-”

“-But? There’s always a “but” to those kinds of comments.”

“-But our lives are too different. At least right now. I can’t ask you to leave your life here and come to New York. You’re too confident, too prideful, to let go of your work. And I don’t want you too. Besides, I need to live my life out for just a little bit longer. Really see what’s out there beyond New Orleans and New York.”

She’s right. She fucking _loathes_ that she’s right. It’s not her fault Vera’s mother was a control freak and the whole family seems terrible. She can’t blame Vera for needing to get out into a world she was cooped up from. It’s exactly what she’s doing living out her life in Vegas, she’d be a hypocrite to tell Vera otherwise. 

Selfishly, she wishes to give them a chance.

Realistically, it wasn’t going to happen.

Lo sighs dejectedly as she pulls Vera in close to her, eyes scanning her face, hoping for answers that she’s never going to get. “Do you… do you think we _could_ work out. When our lives aren’t so different?”

It takes Vera time to answer. When she does, her voice sounds anticipative yet far away at the same time. “Maybe, yeah. A few years from now we could. Or in another life in another timeline. I’m sure there’s one out there where we get to wake up tomorrow and make things work. But that’s just not what we live in, Lo. I’m sorry.”

 _I’m sorry_. How can two simple words mean so much yet nothing at all at the same time?

Lo musters a small smile as she presses their last kiss on her lips. 

At least it still tastes like strawberries and cherries… with a hint of Malibu in it too. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
